Violet Moon
by StarLightsDream
Summary: When the unfortunate death of her family happens Kagome finds herself living with a man that is like a brother to her. Can she over come the death of her family and try to stay out of trouble with her new father figures best friend? [Characters are somewhat OOC you have been warned.]
1. Violet Moon

Violet Moon

* * *

Authors Note: Hello one and all. This is my first ever fan flick. Please call me on everything I do wrong, for if you don't correct me I will never learn. Feedback is welcomed if not encouraged. Please forgive any miss spelling or miss used grammar, for I have no beta reader. If you're interested in the job give me a shout.

Now I must warn you in advance I will not really be updating a lot. I'm a Sr. in high school and it gets really hectic. And on top of that this was just a spear of the moment decision; the idea just came to me. So I'm so, so, so sorry if I don't update as much as any one or more people would like. I hope you like it.

Author: HeartlessDreamer13

Disclaimer: I do not own, Inuyasha and it's character's, I do not make money from this fanflick, but the plot and OC are all mine. This goes for every chapter, and this is the only place you will see it. But it is here.

Word Count:1,026

* * *

You never think it will happen until it does. Or at least that's how it feels to Kagome Higurashi, when her mother, grandfather, big sister, and little brother all die in a plane crash on their way to Bora Bora, Faanui, French Polynesia. Kagome had stayed behind to get ready for school and spend some quality time with her brother Naraku. Well really he was her adopted brother of sorts, and she was really close to him. As Kagome sits in the front of the church with Naraku on one side and Inuyasha on the other she can't help but wonder. '_Why did they have to die? Mama, gramps, Sango, Souta…all gone. Why, why'd they have to take that stupid trip before school?'_Then she whispers out loud **"Why didn't I go with them?"**

Sitting next to Kagome Naraku hears her question and put his arm around her and whispers in her ear. "**Because I couldn't go through this without you, we're all we have left, girl just me and you."** Giving her a brotherly kiss on the forehead Naraku pulls her closer as the ceremony began.

* * *

Later at the shrine where only close family and friend, gathered to mourn the loss of their loved ones together, there was the Taisho family; which consisted of Inuyasha, Toga, Izayoi, and Sesshoumaru and Kagome's, which now only held herself, Naraku and Kikyo. There were a few others such as Miroku, who was Sango's boyfriend, and his little brother Shippo who was friends with Souta.

They were all gathered around the piano where Kagome was about to play the song she had written for her dearly departed family members. Everyone listened as the first note came out and filled the air with love and what should have been what could have been. Everyone's eye drifted shut as the melody all her own filled the air. All but one persons that instead had his eyes trained on her._ 'How could a person so lively, so happy all the time comes up with something so, so….so. There are no words to describe the way she can play let alone for the melody she has created in the memory of those she loved and lost.'_ After some time Sesshoumaru knew not how long he heard clapping and came out of his trance to see the girl turned around with a sad smile on her face, stand up and take a bow.

Sessh watched the girl from the corner of the room he had situated himself in. But all too soon it came to an end when Naraku came over to stand with him. **"She stayed up all night making adjustments to that piece. Making sure everything was set and ready to go for today. Luckily there was not too much to do for mom and grandfather had everything planed out if something bad where to ever happen. They had it all planed out so we would have everything we needed and we'd be finically stable for some time. But still you should never have to bury your mother and grandfather, let alone your brother and sister at such a young age. Sessh I'm all she has left. Am I going to be enough? I know if she were not here I'd never get through any of this. If she were not here, I wouldn't be able to do it."**

Sessh looked at his best-friend as tears ran down Naraku's face. What should you say to someone that just lost almost all their family? How was one supposed to react to and answer the questions presented to them? Sure he lost his mother but it had been at a young age, one where you didn't remember anything so it didn't hurt as bad. **"You will be enough for you have to be. They may be gone but your still here you two need each other and because of that fact you will always be enough, for if you were not here she wouldn't be able to do it either. You know I'm here for you whenever you need me right? For anything at all, you just need to call."**With that being said Sesshoumoru turned and stared at a blank space on the wall as Naraku said his thanks and mumbled he was going to go see if anyone needs a refill. Sessh took a deep breath and looks around the room until his gaze finds the girl sitting with his brother and her cousin.

Kagome looks up when she fills that she is being watched, only to find that is was Sesshoumaru. Really she wasn't even listening to anything the two love birds were saying. She wasn't listening to anything, nothing, all she heard was the static of the T.V. but it was not on. No it was the static of her mind, and when she called her brain to complain all she got was 'Sorry the number you have dialed is no longer in service, if you think you have reached this recording in error please hang up and try the number again.'

She was jolted out of it when Kikyo asked what she was staring at. Blushing Kagome looked down at the hand in her lap and said **"Nothing really was just….. looking off into space…. thinking, you know?"**

** "Oh well I could have sworn you where staring at Inu's brother."** Kikyo said with a slight malaise to its tone. Kagome hated it when Kikyo would call Inuyasha "Inu." She didn't know why she just did. Maybe it was because Kikyo had given him the nickname and did it just to piss Kagome off. She knew he already had a nickname "Yasha", but since Kagome had given it to him it was not good enough for her to use.

** "Kikyo leave her alone, if she says she was looking at nothing then she was looking at nothing." **Yasha said to his girlfriend, than changed the subject.

When Kagome looked back to where Sesshoumaru was earlier, she found an empty corner in his stead. Sighing she looked back down at her hands and waited for this day to end.

* * *

Authors Note: Ok so there it is. I should have warned you the characters will probably not have the same personalities as in the Manga and Anime. But yep that's it.


	2. The Day's After

Violet Moon

* * *

Chapter Two: The Days After

Authors Note: Ello everyone, I have decided to put up another chapter. Let me know what you think of it so far, if you please. This story is one of my most resent ideas I have so many that would work with these two characters. But I enough I say, on with the story!

Author: HeartlessDreamer13

Word Count: 633

* * *

The next couple days were hard on them all. Kagome and Naraku were hit the hardest with the lost. The house was lonely and too big for a college boy and high school senor too keep up on their own so the only available option was for them to sell it and for Kagome to move into the apartment with Naraku. It wasn't a small apartment it had a kitchen, a bath and a half, and two bedrooms. One use to be a study but Naraku had to give that up when they had weighed the options before them.

Naraku, Koga, Miroku, Shippo, Jankotsu, and Bankotsu where all there helping them move Kagome in. As the boys carried all her heavy boxes in Kagome was out at her violet VW Bug, searching threw it to find her school schedule for the upcoming school year. As she rummaged through her glove department box she, mumbling that she couldn't wait for her Sr. year to be over, never noticed the person that came up silently behind her. As she turned around she nearly screamed, and dropped her schedule. She put her hand over her heart and took a deep breath when she realized it was Sesshoumaru. **"Good God Sessh! You scared the living daylights out of me! You should know better than too sneak up on people like that!"** She yelled at him.

**"This Sesshoumaru does not sneak, as you say." **Sessh replied.

**"Fine, whatever, so did you need anything? If not, I need to get inside Naru wanted to see my class schedule."** Kagome said.

**"Hn. This Sesshoumaru came over to see if you wanted my help moving in?"** He replied.

**"That's ok I think the guys and I have it covered. Plus you didn't need to come all the way here to help me move in I have the guys."** Kagome said as she started to walk towered the entrance to the building, when she stopped at his next words.

**"It was no trouble, I live next door, so I thought I would come offer my assistance."** Sessh said as she walked passed him. She mumbled and 'oh' and knew he heard it, and walked inside.

Sessh watched her walk into the house and thought it's going to be a very fun year.

* * *

When Kagome made it into the apartment all she could hear was yelling _'Oh, great here we go again, time to put on my referee jersey.'_ She walked into the living room and stopped dead at the scene playing out in front of her, and burst out laughing. Because there was Naraku on the bottom banging his fists on the floor, Jak was on top of him trying to give him a kiss on the cheek, while Koga was trying to pull Jak off, while Shippo was bouncing on top of the two and Miroku …well Miroku was rolling on the floor.

But it all stopped when Kagome let out a laugh. They all looked up at her then thought of what they must look like and laughed too. It was the first time in a long time that any of them had truly laughed in a long time. **"What are you guys doing?"** Kagome said between bursts of laughter. She watches as they untangle themselves.

**"Uh, well you see we, uh, we were just, um, yeah…. So is that everything from your car, Kagome?"** Naraku asks, clearing his throat kinda' embarrassed.

**"Okay, whatever you say. Yeah we got everything. So here's my schedule, like you wanted.**" She says as she hands it over to Naraku. While her mind wander over to Sesshoumaru. '_Lived next door, like the whole building, like us? I live next to my crush great. Well I probably never see him…right him and Naru are best friends, he'll probably be over here all the time… I'll just avoid him I think that will be for the best.'_

Totally unaware that Naraku took the schedule from her until he spoke. **"Ah, thank you. I'll look over everything why don't you got up stairs and star to unpack?"**

Shrugging her shoulders Kagome mumbled okay and went up stairs to unpack her bags.

* * *

Authors Note: Sorry it's so short just hasn't been coming. Until next time, Dreamer out!


	3. First Day of School

Violet Moon

* * *

Chapter Three: First Day of School

Authors Note: Ello everyone, sorry I haven't posted, but I warned you I wouldn't often. I've been busy with college and have been writing my other story, and just all over procrastinating. Well here goes another attempt at writing this fanfic. And I'm going to clarify the living arrangements, in this chapter and the ones before it. I know this does not apply to you but i just going to leave it up. Might take it down later.

And **"this"** means talking  
While _'this'_ mans thoughts, just to clarify.

Word Count: 2,692

* * *

Taking a deep breath Kagome went over the past few weeks in her head. _'The plane crash on T.V., the funeral, moving away from the one place she'd known her whole life, coming to live with Naraku, the waiting for this day. It all just felt like she was an observer in her life, like she was on the outside looking in at a horrible joke being played on a poor un-expecting girl, and she as the observer was helpless to do anything but watch it all play out.'_

Looking in the mirror Kagome came out of her thoughts only to pull herself together and finish getting ready. Holding her head high Kagome grabbed her book bag and went down stairs to the kitchen, where Naraku sat reading over his notes from his class he started last week.

* * *

When Kagome came in Naraku's head came up and with a smiled he said. **"Big day huh kid? Got everything you need; laptop, cell, books, schedule, key's, parking sticker?"**

Laughing at him Kagome came around the counter and kissed his check, then replied. "**If I don't then I'll have to do without it. I'll be late tonight I have archery practice, then I have piano practice after that. So don't worry about making me anything tonight we're picking something up from Kato's."** Patting his shoulder Kagome continued. **"Well I need to get going I'm picking up Kagura on the way next week she's driving."** Kagura was really supportive these last few weeks; she wasn't able to come to the funeral since she was in America with her father, per court order when her parent's divorce orders. But she called everyday and it really helped that she was still there; at least one thing in her life was constant even if every other thing has changed. Now that she was back it was even more helpful with all the changes.

Stopping at the door Kagome turns to Naraku and says on last time. **"Goodbye, Naraku have a great day at school, and Kagura might come home with me, spend the night if that's okay she has violin practice after archery and we get out at the same time and it would just be easier if she stayed her tonight."** Giving him one of her world famous smiles, hoping to butter him up some so he'd say yes.

**"Well it's a school night and you're already getting home late… I don't want you two staying up too late got it?"** Naraku gave in, she knew what that smile did to him he always gave in when she smiled at him that way. Sighing Naraku went on to say.** "You have a good time at school and be safe. Buckle up."**

**"Okay thank you sooo, much Naru, I will see you when I get home."**And with that Kagome was out the door.

* * *

She ran down the steps and was in the car, before she realized she forgot her school id, throwing her bag in the back seat Kagome goes to get out and scared senseless when she see Sesshoumaru on the side walk next to her car.

With a shaky smile Kagome let out a breath. **"You know you've done this twice now?"**

With a smile all his own, but a lot more confident Sessh replied, **"Done what now?"**

Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding Kagome said. "You know what; scare the pants off me, when you sneak up on me when I'm getting out of my car!"

Looking her up and down slowly his gaze landing on her bottom half, with a smirk Sessh said. **"Well if I really scare the pants off you, I haven't done it yet. And really is a shame."** Moving in closer to her, he went on with.**"But _when_ your pants do come off, it won't be because you where scared of me, I can grantee that, Kagome." **With that he walked over to his black corvette leaving Kagome no time to make a reply, he drove off.

_ 'Did Lord Ice-Sickles-Sesshoumaru just flirt with me? ... No, I have to be imagining things…right?'_ Glancing down at her watch Kagome cursed. **"Damn, we're going to be late! Need to hurry!"**Running inside we went into the kitchen where Naraku just held up her id. She ran over took it from him and left with a **"Thank you."** Being called over her shoulder.

* * *

Kagome and Kagura made it just as the tardy bell rang. They had all the same class together they had made sure of that last year when they were singing up for everything.

Taking two empty seat in the back of the class room the waited for class to begin before they started, in on how their vacations where, minus the bit of Kagome's family dying and the funeral.

** "So I meet this boy in America, his name is Tyler Downs, and he was so nice and kind, oh and did I mention totally smokin' hot? But it was only a summer fling, he was hung up over his brothers' ex-girlfriend and you know I'm hooked on Naraku. Before you start, I know, I know, he only sees me as your little friend. But damn I wish he'd see me, as I am now and not as I was when we where nine… So any new crush or fling you'd like to tell me about, hmmm?"** Kagura asked like she knew something had happen between me and someone but was just waiting for me to tell her.

**"Well, not really I went on a date with Hojo… but we decide it was best if we were just friends. I mean he was nice and all but no spark." **Kagome replied not really that interested in talking about her never going to happen relationships. _'Like Sesshoumaru, never going to happen... Sigh.'_

** "Well I heard differently, Kikyo said you where eyeing up Yasha's older brother and he was eyeing back, anything happening there? I know you've had a thing for him but, he never noticed you, but from what I heard he couldn't keep his eyes off of you."** Kagura said then waited for my response.

But all I could think about once his name was entered into our conversations was the comment he made this morning before school…'"_When your pants do come off, it won't be because you where scared of me, I can grantee that, Kagome"… Could he have really meant that?'_

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts when Kagura said. **"Hello in there, earth base one too Kagome over, have the alien's taken over?"**

** "Oh sorry I was… thinking about the essay Mr. Yamaguchi wants us to do. Umm, no there's nothing there…I don't think… we'll talk tonight?"** Kagome said as the bell rang.

** "Owh, saved by the bell, don't think you can get out of it I won't forget. Come on we don't want to be late to our next class."** Kagura said as they headed for the door.

* * *

At lunch Kagome sat at a table with all her friends, Kagura, Hojo, Yasha, his girlfriend Kikyo who was not really her friend but they had to accommodate her for Yasha's sake, Jankotsu, and Bankotsu. They all sat and talked about their summer breaks leaving out anything to do with death, no one wanted to bring it up because they were all hurt by it. But for their first lunch as seniors it went okay. There were no snide remarks for Kikyo and it seemed like a pretty great first day.

The rest of the day went kind of like the first part, Kagome talked to some of her other friend she wasn't as well acquainted with and archery went by without a hitch, she was still as sharp as ever.

* * *

Then came piano lesson's Kagome loved piano practice. The only reason she really even took classes was because she didn't have a piano of her own. Her old piano teacher Mrs. Ito let her come use her piano on day's she didn't have kids to teach. Kagome just called them classes for lack of a better word. Mrs. Ito would sit and listen to whatever melody Kagome was in the mood to play. She would usually stay for a couple hours then head on home, after thanking Mrs. Ito for letting her play, and she always got the same response. **"It is no trouble to listen to you play, Kagome."**

Waving bye Kagome went to meet Kagura at Kato's a restaurant that was within walking distance of Kagura's violin classes. Pulling up to the restaurant Kagome unlocked the doors to let Kagura in. As per usual Kagura had pre-ordered and picked up the food and was waiting on the curve.

** "Ah, warmth, it's getting a bit nippy out there. Hurry home so we can dig into this food I'm starved!"** Kagura said dramatically.

** "What you haven't already nibbled a little?"**

**"No you got here sooner than I thought you would I had no time."** Both burst into laughter as Kagome drove home.

* * *

Walking in the front door they were meet by the sound of male laughter, as it rang through the house. It stopped momentarily as the two girls came in through the door, before it started again even louder this time.

The four guys, Naraku, Miroku, Koga, and Sesshoumaru, in the living room went on laughing. Well all but Sesshoumaru who instead just stared at Kagome with a smile on his face.

Before Kagome or Kagura could say anything, Naraku spoke first between fits of laughter. **"How was… your… day Gomes…, anything… interesting happen?"** Bursting into laughter again, Naraku bent over on the couch and held his stomach.

Suspiciously Kagome said. **"Fine yours?"**

**"Oh it was fine."**Taking a deep breath Naraku looked at Kagura and stumbled over, **"How-w ar-re you Ka-agura?"** Gomes looked at him apprehensively _'What is up with him…he never acts that way around Kagura… Weird.'_ Naraku cleared his throat and said. **"Well you guys should get to bed, you can eat in your room, and we'll try to keep the noise level down. Night Gomes, Bunny."**

_ 'Bunny, that's weirder still he hasn't used that nickname for Kagura since we were in the eighth grade. What is up with him?'_Looking over at Kagura, Kagome just shrugged. **"Night guys,"** walking over to Naraku she gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek goodnight. **"See you in the morning Naru."** Waving she fallowed Kagura up stairs.

* * *

Naraku didn't know what had come over him. Why was he suddenly tongue tie when talking to Kagura? It couldn't be that she looked like she had grown up while in America or that he was missed her being around this summer. '_No that could not be it…I'm really trying to fool myself this time. Damn, why'd she have to go and change? I might never get sleep now. Before it was bearable, but know, dear god how was he suppose to stay away from her?'_ Running his fingers through his hair Naraku had to find some way to stay away from his little sisters' best friend.

* * *

Sesshoumaru watched as the girls went up stairs. Then thought of when she had come in, it was like his world hadn't stopped going until he shall her again. Like it just stop's when she's not near him and it was strange for him to feel like this. He didn't want to feel this let alone feel this for his best friends little sister.

But there was no denying that he had always felt like this towards Kagome. Ever since the first day she when she was in first grade, and he was in fourth, Inuyasha had invited her over and Naraku had come with her. That day he made a friend with Naraku and feel in love with Kagome.

_'What am I going to do know? Do I act or do I try and forget? … Hmmm, twelve years I have done nothing, twelve years I have sat by and watched, damn, not anymore! She'll be eighteen on November 13th, the same day as Inuyasha. He'll make his big move then, but who's to say he can't play the field with her? Get her use to the idea that we have feeling for each other. And I can say that, because there is no way I am the only one feeling this.'

* * *

_

Once inside the safety of Kagome's room the girls fell on the bed and went straight for the food.

** "Oh, god I swear I could devour a whole horse right now! So good I missed Kato's cooking the most while I was in America!"**

Looking over at Kagura with that "really" look Kagome gets. **"Huh, I see food over, friends now is it?"** Letting the smile she was trying to hold back out Kagome laughed at the distraught look that crossed her friends face. **"I'm just joking, calm down if I was in a foreign place I would miss Kato's cooking more than you too."** They both went into a fit of laughs as they tried to finish eating their food unsuccessfully.

After their laughter calmed down and they were eating at a regular pace Kagura asked. **"So can you really tell me that there is nothing going on with you and Sesshoumaru? I saw the look he gave you Kags. What's up?"**

Looking down at her food Kagome sighed and told her about Sesshoumaru watching her at the funeral and then when he scared her the first time out at her car, then about this morning when he scared her again at her car and was part of the reason she was late. Blushing then finally telling her what he had said while they were out at her car this morning.

Kagura almost choked on the last part, making Kagome put her food down and say. **"I'll go get you some water, be right back!"** Then before Kagura could do or say anything Kags was out the door.

* * *

Kagome walked down stairs to the kitchen to get Kagura and herself some water. As she was getting the glasses she felt someone come up behind her and trap her to the counter with his arms on either side of her. She placed the cups on the counter top and turned to face the only person that would do this.

**"Yes is there something I can help you with Sesshoumaru?"** She asked in an innocent voice.

Looking her up and down Sesshoumaru knew he had to keep it short and sweet; he didn't want to get caught by Naraku. "**Yes there is, in fact you forgot to give this Sesshoumaru a goodnight kiss."**

Looking up into his eyes Kagome licked her suddenly dry lip before replying. **"Who says I forgot?"**

**"Well you didn't give me one, so I assumed you forgot." **Sesshy said with a wicked smile meant to melt her bones.

And melt her bones it did, it took all her will power to stay up right, but she managed to and reply. **"You know what they say when you assume, you make an ass-out-of-u-and-me."**

**"Hmm, really."** Was all Sesshoumaru replied before he was leaning down and all Kagome could do was let it happen. When his lips where all but a hairs breath away he stopped, making it clear that if she wanted this to happen she was going to have to give him ten percent. Kagome understood and as she leaned in the other ten percent of the way, they both were reworded with their first kiss.

It seemed her heart stopped pumping, her lungs wouldn't draw in and release the air that was stuck inside, her pulse stopped beating as her blood froze in place. Then without warning her blood began to swim again. Who deepened the kiss first neither of them would no, and neither cared at this moment. Kagome put her arms around his neck and held on for her life, as Sesshoumaru pulled her closer and deepened the kiss still. When it seemed like they were reaching the point of no return Sesshy pulled back reluctantly and looked down into her flustered face, before kissing her red swollen lips once more before letting her go completely and walking from the kitchen.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry about the cliff hanger there. And this is an extra, extra treat since I haven't posted in ever. So until next time, Dreamer out!


End file.
